Una simple pregunta
by MiYu-KuRaI
Summary: En busqueda de respuestas a una pregunta, una pregunta que solo una persona en todos los tres mundos podia contestar. Shonen Ai HxK


Aquí me encuentro nuevamente, haciéndome la misma estupida pregunta a pesar de que saber que nunca encontrare una respuesta que sea valida, una respuesta en verdad sincera que de explicación a todas mis dudas

Aquí me encuentro nuevamente, haciéndome la misma estupida pregunta a pesar de que saber que nunca encontrare una respuesta que sea valida, una respuesta en verdad sincera que de explicación y respuesta a todas mis dudas. Ya había vivido muchas cosas en un corto periodo de tiempo. El tiempo para los youkais como yo no transcurre de la misma manera como lo hace para los otros, ir de pelea en pelea se vuelve una rutina y el tiempo, las horas, los minutos y segundos se extienden mas de lo que nos imaginamos, en especial para mi, alguien como yo que fue expulsado de donde había nacido, despreciado por todo aquel que se encontraba en mi camino, una persona a quien el amor y cualquier tipo de afecto se le fue negado…yo soy aquel…el niño prohibido…ya me han llamado así tantas veces que es una costumbre, pero prefiero un millón de veces mi nombre…sencillamente…soy conocido como Hiei.

Otro día como cualquiera. Me encontraba a mi mismo una vez mas, aferrandome a la soledad a la que estaba tan acostumbrado sin saber que eso era lo que mas me dañaba, y que sin lugar a dudas, no me daba cuenta de ello, al contrario, continuaba en ese estado haciéndome daño y destruyéndome mas cada segundo que pasaba.

En mi travesía en busca de aquella respuesta tan anhelada, conocí lugares, conocí personas, de los cuales ninguno fue capaz de llenar aquel vació que había en mi interior, cualquiera que esa respuesta que necesitaba con desesperación….no estaba aquí. Tenía que ampliar mis opciones, intentar con algo muy poco convencional…quizás….probar con el ningenkai.

Tal y como me lo había propuesto, viaje a aquel lugar tan diferente, un lugar nuevo, completamente extraño para mi. Me di cuenta de cómo era el estilo de vida de esos seres tan estupidos llamados ningens, sin lugar a duda son seres complejos, podía observarlos durante horas, incluso días y hasta posiblemente meses, pero sabia que no iba a entenderlos aunque me esforzara, eso no significa que lo hacia, no tengo el mas mínimo interés en sus vidas.

Era un mundo aburrido, era igual siempre, todo lugar al que iba me cansaba en algún momento, pero este fue más pronto que todos, sin embargo…un día eso cambio. Parecía un día como cualquier otro para esos seres, observándolos como de costumbre pude detallar algo…no, no algo…sino alguien, no era un ningen…no podía serlo, era demasiado perfecto para ser un simple ningen, en cuanto me fije bien me di cuenta de que era un youkai igual que yo, que provenía del mismo lugar que yo, del makai…sobresalía de entre todos, tenia la apariencia de un ningen mas sin embargo…era perfecto, la única palabra para describirlo…perfecto, parecía una visión, un engaño, una mala jugada de mi mente pero no. Ahí estaba el, ojos verdes como preciosas eh invaluables esmeraldas que ocultaban algo, algo que yo tenia que descubrir, cabello largo y rojo que el viento tenia el descaro de acariciar y hacer que se moviera a su compás, un rostro y una sonrisa cautivantes, poseía un aire seductor tal y como lo tendría uno de los mejores demonios…ese era mi objetivo ahora…tenia que conocerlo.

Pasó el tiempo y lo había conseguido, había logrado algo muy importante para mí, había conocido a aquel ser tan perfecto…en ese mundo era conocido como Shuichi Minamino pero yo, con el tiempo que convivía con el me entere de que el era aquel kitsune ladrón, famoso y conocido en todo el makai…era Youko Kurama...Mi encuentro con el me hizo cambiar, comencé a trabajar para "el bien", ahora ayudaba a las personas aunque no fuera nunca mi estilo…y sin darme cuenta me desvié de mi objetivo, dar respuesta a mis interrogantes que permanecían aun en la incógnita.

Sin darme cuenta en que momento sucedió, llegue a sentir algo muy especial por aquel kitsune, pero por su puesto, no podía ser ese sentimiento al que llaman "amor", los youkais no pueden amar, pero entonces…de que se trataba? Esa pregunta hubiera podido convertirse en otra mas de las tantas que estaba dispuesto a encontrar respuesta, pero no…y solo por unas simples palabras pronunciadas por el: "Te quiero…".

Ahora ya puedo decir a ciencia cierta cual era la pregunta por la que me encontraba tan inquieto por tantos años, ese interrogante que era: me quieres? Y si es así…porque?. Pensé que el podía ser la persona que contestara aquello que por tanto tiempo le había estado buscando respuesta, solo el, en todo el mundo podía darme esas respuestas tan anheladas, así que le plantee la pregunta…y el que hizo? Respondérmela, si, lo hizo…la respondió de una forma que me dio todas las respuestas que buscaba, una forma tan particular en el, su respuesta fue:

"Te quiero…por ser tu…"

Algo tan sencillo…me dio todas las respuestas que quería? Si, me las dio…porque nunca vi llegar el día en que alguien, me tuviera alguna clase de afecto tan solo por ser yo, es algo tan simple…y a la vez dice tanto, al fin había encontrado…la respuesta a esa pregunta que me torturaba de tal manera que a veces podía enloquecerme, pregunta cuya respuesta fue tan simple que aun me cuesta creerlo.


End file.
